


6:39 pm on a Tuesday Night

by nicolestarlightwrites



Series: Multi-fandom Ficlets and Snapshots [2]
Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolestarlightwrites/pseuds/nicolestarlightwrites
Summary: It's 6:39 pm on a Tuesday night when Jerry thinkshey, maybe Ilikelike Milton.
Relationships: Milton Krupnick/Jerry Martinez
Series: Multi-fandom Ficlets and Snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	6:39 pm on a Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm going on a Milton/Jerry rampage and need to be stopped.

It's 6:39 pm on a Tuesday night when Jerry thinks _hey, maybe I_ like _like Milton._ He internally scoffs at his childishness ( _who says_ like _like anymore?_ ) but deep inside, he knows it's true.

Jerry Martinez, a ladies man— emphasis on _man_ — likes another man. Boy. Whatever, it's all very confusing to him.

It's just... how could he _not_ like Milton? Look, even if he's a man, he has eyes too. Milton is pretty in a strange, soft sort of way. His alabaster skin is smooth, his wrists and hips thin and delicate. His ginger hair glimmers beautifully in the sunlight and his freckles dance gracefully along his cheekbones. All of these qualities are typically feminine, but Jerry thinks they suit Milton perfectly. But that's just his physical appearance. Surely attraction doesn't mean anything if it's purely physical.

But Milton is smart, and funny, and courageous, and always there to lift someone's spirits. He's always encouraged Jerry to be his best, even when no one else does. He's so so _so good_ , and Jerry is attracted to that, too. In fact, Jerry doesn't think he's ever felt this attracted to any girl before.

Jerry takes a deep breath. Right now, his sexuality isn't the main focus. All that matters is that he _knows_ he _like_ likes Milton Krupnick.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, please leave kudos, or comments, or both!  
> @ nicolestarlightwrites on tumblr


End file.
